Donald Trump/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Donald Trump - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Le premier ministre Justin Trudeau est à Washington lundi pour un premier tête-à-tête avec le président Donald Trump. PHOTO ANDREW HARNIK, AP Estados Unidos * Ver Donald Trump - Richard Nixon.jpg| Ivana Trump, Donald J. Trump, John B. Connally and Richard M. Nixon in March 1989 at the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation Gala in Houston. Nytimes Donald Trump - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Louise Sunshine with Donald Trump, left, and President Jimmy Carter. Sunshine worked for Donald Trump for 15 years starting in the 1970s and rose to become a senior vice president. (Courtesy of Louise Sunshine) Donald Trump - Ronald Reagan.jpg| A considerably younger Donald Trump meets President Ronald Reagan. thetrumpreport.com Donald Trump - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Then-Vice President George Bush with Donald Trump and Don King at a fundraiser at the New York Plaza Hotel for Bush’s run for president on April 12, 1988 (Image: AP/David Bookstaver) Bill Clinton - Donald Trump.jpg| Clinton Presidential Library releases new photos of Donald Trump with Bill Clinton. William J. Clinton Presidential Library Donald Trump - George W. Bush.jpg| President Donald Trump and first lady Melania Trump are greeted by former president George Bush and former first lady Laura Bush (Andrew Harnik/AP) Barack Obama - Donald Trump.jpg| Donald Trump llegó a la Casa Blanca y se reunió con Barack Obama, la mañana de este jueves. (Foto: AP) América Central Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Donald Trump - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Donald Trump se reúne con Jimmy Morales en Washington. Agn México * Ver Donald Trump - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| México y EU han acordado mantener TLCAN: Presidencia. Foto propiedad de: Archivo / Notimex América del Sur Argentina * Ver Donald Trump - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente Mauricio Macri y Donald Trump, en el Salón Oval de la Casa Blanca (AFP) Bolivia * Ver Donald Trump - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales asegura, frente a Donald Trump, que EU desprecia el derecho internacional. La Jornada videos Brasil * Ver Donald Trump - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer, el lunes por la noche con Donald Trump en Nueva York. KEVIN LAMARQUE (REUTERS) Donald Trump - Jair Bolsonaro.jpg| (Washington, DC - EUA 19/03/2019) O Senhor Donald Trump, Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América e o Presidente da República Jair Bolsonaro. Foto: Alan Santos/PR Chile * Ver Donald Trump - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera le mostró a Donald Trump una bandera extraña: “Chile en el corazón de Estados Unidos” (DPA) Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| “No obstante, una persona con acceso a las actividades privadas de Trump explicó que Uribe se habría reunido con él el jueves por la noche gracias a la iniciativa del senador Republicano por la Florida, Marco Rubio” y calificó el encuentro como “un error”. Donald Trump - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió ayer con el presidente de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, quien manifestó su preocupación por los cultivos ilícitos. (Foto: Archivo/VANGUARDIALIBERAL) Donald Trump - Iván Duque.jpg| Las coincidencias entre Duque y Trump en su primera cumbre. EFE. El tiempo Ecuador * Ver Donald Trump - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| View Larger Image Donald Trump y Lucio Gutiérrez. Tomado de la cuenta de Twitter de Lucio Gutiérrez. Donald Trump - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Lenín Moreno compartió la mesa con Trump y otros mandatarios y diplomáticos. Foto: Cortesía Secom Paraguay * Ver Donald Trump - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes y su par de EEUU, Donald Trump. Foto: @Horacio_Cartes Donald Trump - Mario Abdo.jpg| Mario Abdo Benítez, Donald Trump, Melania Trump y Silvana López Moreira. Foto: Twitter MaritoAbdo. Perú * Ver Donald Trump - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| PPK descartó que solo estuvo "por tres minutos" junto a Trump. (Prensa Presidencia de la República) Fuentes Categoría:Donald Trump